The subject matter of the present invention is a wax product for treatment of or setting up a human hairstyle. The wax product of the present invention contains a composition comprising a hydrophobic, waxy polyethylene glycol and a hydrophobic substance.
Styling wax compositions are known products for hair treatment. They particularly find application in putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable hairstyle and impart luster, hold as well as stabilize and fix the hair. The hairstyle is also provided with texture and shape with the hair wax. Conventional hair waxes are usually provided in cups or other vessels and their action is based on the following principle: Product is removed with the fingers. The wax is distributed on the surface of the hand and then melted or at least considerably softened by the heat of the hand. It is possible to work the otherwise too hard wax into the hair because of this softening or melting. The wax is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. Then it cools and again reaches its original consistency. It hardens and the hairdo obtained has stability and hold and frequently a slightly wet look. Conventional hair wax products, as they are currently offered, are usually formulated on the basis of hydrophobic waxes, fats and oils. They contain a large portion of hydrophobic materials, such as vegetable or animal waxes, fatty acid esters, fatty alcohols, etc. The main components and principal active ingredients are hydrophobic waxes, such as ozocerite, candelilla wax, beeswax, caranauba wax, etc. These types of products have the disadvantage that they are difficult to wash from the hair and comparatively highly load the hair. For that reason hair waxes based on mixture of polyethylene glycol waxes (PEG's) were developed, which are characterized by good water solubility and good washability. For good product performance mixtures of PEG's of different molecular weight must be used. A hair wax is disclosed in EP 0 301 197 A1, which contains a combination of high molecular weight PEG (MW=3000 to 5000), ethoxylated and hydrogenated castor oil and low molecular weight PEG (MW=100 to 300). The disadvantage of this hair wax product is that a crystallization or partial crystallization of the high molecular weight PEG's can occur, which imparts an inhomogeneous grainy appearance to the product. Since the product mass usually fills its container in the heated flowing state, inhomogeneities can occur on cooling, which leads to the wax mass being noticeably softer in the interior of the container than in the outer regions of it.